


pls help me title this

by MiddleEarthFox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFox/pseuds/MiddleEarthFox
Summary: Ever wondered what Aragorn might be like, as a Pokémon trainer? And how might he end up here in the first place?Years ago I wanted to do a pokemon gold nuzlocke with Aragorn as the maincharacter. That idea got cancelled before I really started it, but i still have inspiration so I figured why not do this instead?Plot loosely follows that of pokemon G/S/C... or does it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

it is night. A small breeze blows through the air from time to time, as if trying to stir the sleeping royal city. The guards greet the friendly wind with a delighted breath, hoping they can keep awake until their shift ends and they may take rest as well. 

Every once in a while an owl or bat flies over the rooftops or flies down in a swift move, catching its prey, and an ocassional bark or whine can be heard from among the houses.

But overall, the city is peacefully sleeping.

Yet if we were to come see inside the citadel, right in the white tower of Minas Tirith, we would see not everyone is resting.  
A tall, dark figure can be seen climbing up the stairs, slowly but surely. It goes up and up, right to the top, and opens the door, quietly, carefully, as if trying to avoid making a sound.

Up there, in the top room of the white tower, lies the king's palantir, one of the legendary seven stones, the only one that was still left usable after the third age. This stone, covered with a heavy cloth, seems to be attracting our shadowy figure, who is slowly walking up towards it. We cannot get a good look at his face, for he is facing away from us, but we can see his head covered in dark, messy hair. He is dressed in thin clothes that hustle as he moves, and is unarmed. Lo, he just came up to the palantir - he's reaching his hand toward it - and pulling it back, as if hesitating. He reaches his hand to it again, just barely touching the stone, only enough to grab the cloth covering it and pull it off, letting it drop to the floor. We can now see the stone in its full bliss, just barely glowing in a green light. Or perhaps it is the mischievous moonlight falling through the window, directly on the stone, that makes it look like so?

The shadowy figure reaches up to the stone again, and once again pulls back, as if fighting against himself. But the temptation is stronger, and in a few moments, he reaches up to the stone with both hands, grabbing it and pressing against his chest.

A flash of strong light blazes across the room, changing everything to formless green light which grows brighter and stronger by the moment, until we cannot see anything else anymore.


	2. Voice of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Prologue no. 2. The real stuff starts happening after this!

Aragorn woke up in the middle of nowhere.

When he was still half asleep, he thought his bed was unusually hard, reminding him more of cold hard ground he'd had to sleep on as a ranger than the cozy royal bed he fell asleep in last night, but it was still shocking to open his eyes only to see that he is, in fact, lying on cold hard ground in some forest. Normally he would've assumed it's all a dream, but the wind's breeze, lack of bedding and a stick pushing into his back felt all too tangible to allow such thoughts. He got up immediately, inspecting the area. How on Earth did he get here... and where, exactly, was he anyway? The trees and shrub were what you'd expect in a moderate climate, but he couldn't figure out anything beyond that. The birds chirping somewhere in the trees did not sound quite like anything he could recognize.

"Arwen?" He called out loudly. No response.

"Eldarion?" He figured, maybe, this was some weird prank from his son. Not that he's pranked him quite like _that_ before, but, maybe... But instead of the culprit running out from his hiding spot, sheepishly laughing, he could only hear some birds flying off, scared by his voice.

_Okay, this is getting really creepy._

He _knew_ he'd gone to sleep last night, to his bed, with his beautiful wife next to him, in their chambers in Minas Tirith. This certainly wasn't a dream, and even _if_ , theoretically, he'd gotten drunk out of his mind (which wasn't something he'd normally do), he couldn't have walked away so far from home he can't even recognize the birds! But he _was_ here, with no idea whatsoever where exactly he is or how far is it to the nearest settlement.

Well, he figured, if he just set off in a random direction and made sure to stay on track, he'd have to reach people eventually. He was an old ranger - he could handle a few more nights in the wood. Vaguely in the southeastern direction the plants indicated moist ground, possibly transitioning to wetlands, so he figured he'd go in the opposite direction.

_Help us... please!_

A voice called, but he could not tell where it was coming from. In fact, it sounded as if it were broadcast directly into his head!

_Here, in the old tree...!_

There was one particularly thick, knotty tree, and he supposed it must be the one the voice is calling him to. And lo, when he walked up to the tree and around it, he saw a large hole... and within it-

A large onion?

 _Thank you_ , said the voice, and the green onion uncurled, revealing it had tiny arms, legs and - a face! It wasn't an onion at all, although its head seemed to resemble one. This small creature seemed to be the one talking, even as its mouth wasn't moving.

_We need your help! Our world is in peril!_

"Who's 'we'?" he asked. "And what is this place, and how did I get here anyway?"

 _This is Johto region, but the_ danger _goes beyond it, and we are all in danger... We've asked for help, and you came... You will help us, won't you? Please!_ said the onion-head.

"Johto? I've never heard of it," said Aragorn, "and I didn't come on anyone's bidding. In fact I don't know how I got here in the first place!"

The onion-head stiffened, as if in shock. You didn't come to answer our call? But I - oh, I am so sorry! I could maybe bring you back, but not now when I am so weak... You will help us, won't you? Please?

"Well," Aragorn said, rather certain the strange creature was exaggerating, "I suppose I could, if doesn't deter me too much from my way home, for you see, I am a king in my country, I have a family as well, and they must be missing me gravely. But you shouldn't bargain things you cannot give."

 _Oh, but I can, I can!_ The onion-head sprung up in the air, revealing a pair of tiny bug-like wings. It looked almost offended. _I can travel easily through space and even time, or at least I could, before I used up all my remaining power to seek help in distant lands that could never interact normally... I thought you were the one who answered our call... I cannot bring you back when I am like this, but if you help, I can send you back to your world when I'm healthy again, even back in time so your family and your country won't even know you were gone!_

Aragorn was surprised. Was it this strange creature that brought him in here, then? The onion-head didn't look like much, but if it could somehow drag him over here, even unintentionally as it seemed, then it might as well send him back too.

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

_Walk for a few hours in the southwest direction, and you will find a town at the edge of the woods. A pokemon professor lives there... Seek him out and tell him you want to take on the elite four challenge. He will tell you what to do next. I will, hopefully, be able to see you again before you complete the challenge...._

Aragorn, who had been looking into the southwest, turned back to the strange onion-head creature when he noticed it'd gone silent.

But it was gone, left with no trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strange onion head creature is, of course, Celebi. I tried to describe it through the eyes of someone who's never seen a pokemon before...
> 
> I'm not super happy with this chapter, it's really just here to somewhat explain why Aragorn is taking on the E4 challenge in the first place, and I've yet to work out how exactly is that supposed to help Celebi with whatever its problem is, but as of now this isn't super relevant. Plot wise this is still more or less a nuzlocke, despite not being done like a proper one (i.e. with me playing the game and having him only catch the pokemon i found there and having them "die" if they faint)
> 
> The fun/interesting stuff starts later. And a little guessing game in the end - what do you think Aragorn's starter pokemon will be?

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins! dun dun DUNNN
> 
> I used present tense and sort of a non-allknowing storyteller's view to make it more picturesque and inviting, the next chapters will be in past tense
> 
> I wonder if you can figure out/guess what happened, who is this shadowy figure and what is it about the palantir that was so irresistible? 
> 
> If not, well, I guess you'll just have to sit back and wait.
> 
> I'd love to hear your theories! I can't tell you how close or far you are from the truth bc SPOILERS! but maybe, just maybe, i might use them as a source of inspiration...


End file.
